


Mirror of the Moon

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami asks Korra to marry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of the Moon

Asami had always known she’d felt something for Korra. Friendship, maybe. Maybe something different than friendship, but also the same as friendship. Sometimes, she watched Korra bend or spar, the way her muscles flexed under her shirt—

Sometimes, when they sat together, tired after a long day, luxuriating in the silence because there was no pressure to talk, no pressure to host, no pressure to entertain, and they shared their time together, their space like it was okay to just be together, nothing more, nothing less —

And then there were the times they sparred together, the way they moved together, the way Asami pushed Korra, and the way Korra pushed back, pushing and pulling each other into a dance that gave and took— 

The way that Asami knew that if she told Korra to stop, that she was pushing back too hard, Korra would listen, would stop, and she’d scale back or they’d do something different, like they’d go for a ride in Asami’s car, Asami driving, green lensed goggles tight over her face, wind running through her hair, their laughter higher than bird wings.

So maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t too surprising when, one night, not even a particularly special night, not a night of high peril, not a night of fun or excitement, but just a regular night, the kind of night where Korra might walk on ahead, kicking a stone out of her way with her boot instead of flicking it away with her bending, then come sprinting back to Asami’s side—the kind of night where it wasn’t too warm, and it wasn’t too cold, the kind of night where the stars shone under a veil of thin clouds—

the kind of night where Korra slung her arm around Asami’s shoulders and said, “What do you say we stop by that tea shop—the one that sells the jasmine tea that’s almost as good as Iroh’s, what do you say?”

And so they went to the tea shop where they were served their steaming tea, and as they sipped, their bodies pressed close together, Korra’s arm once more around her, fingers curled lightly against Asami’s coat, Asami chanced to glance up at Korra, at the way she was looking down at her, and smiling, asking if she was enjoying her tea, that Asami said, “Can I kiss you?”

Korra, blushing, the sure current of her words slipping, stuttering, taken aback a little, even though her arm didn’t move from Asami’s shoulders, said, “What? Really? You want to?”

Asami cupped Korra’s cheek with her palm, and said, “Really. I think I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time but it never seemed like it was the right time. There were so many—” she shrugged. But there would always be something, wouldn’t there be?

Korra ran her fingers through her hair, and she bent her head, kissed her chaste and nervous on her lips, and Asami kissed her back. 

And they kissed again, more easily this time, and, after they broke apart, Asami kissed the blush on Korra’s cheeks. 

Korra laughed awkwardly then, her hand messing through her ponytail, but smiling like she smiled when she bended, and Asami found herself smiling back at her.

"That was nice," Korra said, and it was, it really was.

And they carried on in that way for a long time, long after Lord Zuko died, and Korra had gone to his funeral, trying hard not to cry until behind closed doors with Asami —

Long after Republic City had lifted the exile imposed upon Avatar Korra and Korra had laughed and laughed before crumpling the paper and letting it fall already forgotten at her feet—

Long after they saw the temples fill again with airbenders, new masters earning their blue tattoos—

Long after they had found their first grey hairs—

But not so long after Asami and Korra had returned to the Southern Water Tribe to visit Katara, that Asami found a stone, a blue stone. She brushed the snow from it, and imagined the way it’d look on Korra, if it were carved and polished and hung from a blue silk ribbon around her neck—

She worked on it when Korra helped the young waterbenders train, under Katara’s helpful gaze. It was Katara who showed Asami that by pouring water over it surface, she could see that the stone she had chosen was weakened with cracks and fissures, and it was Katara who helped Asami find another one that was more sure.

Then, with a hammer and chisel, Asami chipped away at the stone to give it the shape she needed it to be. Sometimes, the wind carried Korra’s voice, her shouts of encouragement and well done to the young children under her care, and Asami smiling, bent her head, chisel firm in her hand, the hammer poised to strike.

She filed the stone circle, smaller than the palm of her hand, until it was smooth, and she carved the symbols of the four elements into its surface because Korra was the Avatar and it seemed only fitting.

And, when she was finished with that, she treated it so that it would survive air, water, and fire, so that it would survive the coming years and still remain smooth and perfect and hers.

She strung it to a deep blue ribbon, a shade that matched Korra’s eyes, and brought it to Katara. “What do you think?” she said, looking down at the thing she had made with pride. “Do you think she’ll like it?”

"She’ll love it," Katara said, her eyes shining. 

That night, Asami waited for Korra to return on the bed, engagement necklace tucked safely out of sight. Korra came in late, yawning and stretching as she shed her heavy coat and her shirt until she was wearing just her white tank, something similar to what Lin used to wear. 

"I think I’m getting old," she said, laughing, undoing her dark hair, hair shot with grey, so that it fell free down her back. She rolled her shoulders back, neck craning to the right and to the left, back and forwards until the bones popped.

Asami flexed her hands. “Do you want me to?” 

"Only if you don’t mind," Korra said, winking, though she was already going towards her, dropping to the floor so that Asami could reach her easily, so that she had leverage to really put pressure on her tightly coiled muscles.

Asami ran her knuckles along the slope of Korra’s shoulders so that she groaned and leaned against her. Her thumbs found the knots wedged up tight against her shoulder blades, and she pressed and pressed until Korra sucked her breath in at the pain, and she smoothed the hurt with soothing circles, and soft kisses there, there, and there. 

The tenseness eased from her shoulders, and soon Korra was making happy humming sounds. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You do know my buttons pretty well, I guess.”

Asami was barely putting pressure against Korra’s body, her hands trailing over her shoulders, her clavicle until Korra tipped her head back into Asami’s lap, her eyes half closed, so that Asami could more easily trace the vulnerable yield of her throat, her thumbs caressing her lips, her palms cupping her face, until Asami pressed a single kiss against her brow.

"I have something for you," she whispered.

Korra’s eyes fluttered open. “Well, if I had known that, I’d have offered to massage you instead,” she said. 

Asami pressed a finger to her mouth, and Korra kissed it. With her other hand, she took the necklace from where she had hidden it from under her pillow, and held it up to Korra.

Flames from the fire glinted against its smooth surface. It glinted like starshine and moonlight from her fingers.

The familiar blush rose in Korra’s cheeks, and, slowly, she raised herself from Asami’s lap, her hand reaching for the necklace—not to take, but to touch, to trace the intricate carving. “You made this for me?” she said, her voice nearly breathless.

"Do you like it?"

"I don’t know what to say," Korra said. Then, her voice tight, she looked back at Asami. "You know—you know what it means, right?"

Asami laughed. “Of course I know what it means. I didn’t make this thing just because I saw something like it around someone else’s neck, and thought it’d look nice on yours too. I mean, I do think it’d look nice—but you know what I mean. Marry me, Korra.” Then she flushed. “If you want to.”

Korra rushed up towards her, like water against the rocky coast of the South Pole, and kissed her, her hands pulling her closer, fingers curled in her hair. “Yes,” she said, laughing against Asami’s lips. “As if it were even a question.”

With shaking hands, Asami guided Korra so that her back was towards her so that she could fasten the choker around her neck more easily.

Korra’s caressed the surface it with her fingertips. “I love it,” she said. Then, turning back around, arms around her shoulders, “and I love you.”

They leaned towards each other so their foreheads touched. “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Ashley


End file.
